The polarization of a beam of light can be completely described by four parameters. Polarization properties of an object can be completely captured by the Stokes parameters. Generally speaking, light is partially elliptically polarized, and therefore is composed of a combination of linear and circular polarizations. The Stokes parameters decompose the polarization of light into four vectors. The relationship between the Stokes parameter of light incident on and reflected off an object can be quantified by the sixteen Mueller matrix elements. These Mueller matrix elements determine the polarization properties of an object.
An object can be classified according to its reflected polarization. Traditional techniques for measuring an object's unique polarization signature involve individual measurements of reflected Stokes parameters for a given set of generated Stokes parameters illuminating the object. These techniques are often done with discrete measurements, such as illuminating an object with a known polarization and measuring the polarization properties of the reflection. After a measurement is made with the first generated polarization, a second polarization is used to illuminate the object and the reflection is measured. This continues until the Stokes vectors are generated and measured then the Mueller matrix element measurements are complete. Challenges with existing methods and devices for characterizing an object's polarization include:                1. Sequential measurements can be time-consuming.        2. If the object being measured is in a dynamic environment, such as outside in the atmosphere, or underwater, the medium through which the light propagates can change during the sequential measurements.        3. Sequential measurements assume the object remains in the same pose or geometric orientation during the polarization measurements, which is not the case for moving objects.        4. Calibration is required for the source of each polarization state used to interrogate the object under test.        5. An absolute measurement is required for the interrogating polarization source, so the outgoing optical power must be measured for each.        
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and device for characterizing the polarization properties of an object.